


maybe this time, we give friendship another chance

by cdo499



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey-Centric, Gen, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, POV Corey Bryant, The Chimera Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: Corey and Theo talk after the final battle.
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & The Chimera Pack
Kudos: 5





	maybe this time, we give friendship another chance

Corey spotted Theo hanging by the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Yeah, sure, he didn’t really like Theo all that much, but Corey couldn’t help but check if he was doing alright.

He gripped the railing he was leaning on and disappeared. The chameleon chimera slowly walked over to the were-chimera, quiet.

“Hey, Corey.” Theo said.

Corey made himself visible again, a small smile on his face. “Hi, Theo.”

Theo stayed silent after that, but his eyes were running over him, up and down, as if checking for injuries.

“I’m okay,” Corey reassured, resting on the wall beside Theo. “No major injuries that couldn’t be healed.”

Theo met his eyes and nodded. “Good. Glad to hear it.”

Corey stayed silent for a little before scrunching up his face. “What, are you worried?”

Theo smiled. “A little.”

“You still feel like my Alpha, don’t you?” Corey asked, slowly and carefully.

Theo’s eyes were on the rest of the group, chatting amongst themselves.

“..Yeah.” He answered quietly.

Corey smiled and bumped the chimera’s shoulder with his own.

Theo looked at him, confused.

“Nice to know that you still have feelings,” Corey joked.

Theo smiled and rolled his eyes.

If Corey was being honest, he missed being in the small chimera pack. Josh and Tracy were always debating about the stupidest things while Hayden and Corey moderated. Theo was always close, listening in, but never interjecting. Corey was pretty sure that he was always smiling, but he never checked for himself, since Theo always kept the brooding, evil persona on.

Corey didn’t know what his other chimera half was—he wasn’t even sure if there _was_ another half—but it was comforting to him that there were others that were in his same situation. The chimera pack was his home. His family. His biological family don’t care for him, anyway. Why not find another?

He knew that Josh felt the same. No one really gets high just for kicks, and when they do, it’s usually with friends. But Josh didn’t really have the best home situation, either, so Tracy and Hayden made a promise when they thought no one was listening to make him and Corey feel at home.

Theo was there for them, no matter how he expressed it.

One time, Coreys' parents almost kicked him out for real, but Theo found him and took him back to home base, where Josh and Tracy were. He told them to stay with Corey and went out to buy a _lot_ of junk food in an attempt to make the chameleon feel better.

It worked, of course, and Corey felt so much more attached to them.

He didn’t ask why Hayden took a while to arrive.

But at least she _did._

Corey noticed Mason and Liam sitting down beside each other at one of the tables. Mason had a strange look on his face an Liam was beaming.

“Hey guys!” Liam waved. “Come sit!”

Corey pushed himself off of the wall and took a few steps.

He turned.

“What, aren’t you coming?” He asked, hand stretched out.

Theo smiled again and took his hand.

“Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at @pansexual-puppy-pack on tumblr if you want


End file.
